In Darkness
by Lycrial
Summary: "I...I can't see?" " That is because I made you cut your eyes out, my little Law. Fufufu."


In Darkness

Summary: „I…I can't see?" "That's because I made you cut your eyes out, my little Law. Fufufu."

Darkness. It was dark. He blinked. Nothing happened. He blinked again. Same result. He moved a hand to his face, feeling if there was a blindfold over his eyes. Nothing. He frowned. Was the room itself dark? And…what room? He tried to remember, searching deep inside the vicinities of his brain.

He had landed on Punk Hazard…no, that had already been some time ago…Green Bit, yes, that's where he was. Or Dressrosa, already? His head seemed to be clouded somehow…Clouds! Doflamingo! He had met Doflamingo! His hands automatically moved to his chest, feeling fresh bandages. The bastard wanted to kill him by shooting him, why patch him up? And bring him to a dark room?

He knew for sure the oter was twisted but what was his intention now? And where were the strawhats? Had he taken them too? For Luffy it would be typical to just run hot-headed into a trap. He absolutely had to make sure the other captain and his crew were alright!

Sitting up was hard, but he eventually managed to. There was a numbened pain in his whole body, especially his torso. Painkillers? Why bother giving him some?

Turning around slightly and feeling with his hands what was seemingly bed sheets he tried he tried to find the end of the bed to get out of it. There had to be a switch for some light in this room which he intended to find. Minutes seemed to go by until the sheets ended and he just felt empty space. Carefully moving, he hesitantly swung a leg over the edge, relieved he could touch the floor with his bare foot and it was not the cold stone of a dungeon cell. Well…why would anyone place a bed in such a place? He scolded himself for his own thinking.

With both his feet on the ground he felt a little dizzy, raising himself off of the soft bed, slightly missing the comfortable feeling. The person or persons that had left him obviously felt no need to cover him with any clothing. Damn Doflamingo, was it too much to at least leave him a little of his dignity?! If it wasn't as dark he would have just covered himself with the bed sheets, bit it would have taken too long to sort this out.

Slowly stretching his arms out, he made sure not to topple anything over and make noise that would probably be noticed by someone in charge of watching him. Someone in the room with him, seeing how he was ridiculously trying to move forth…a creepy thought. He literally shook it from his head, moving to find out his surroundings. Stepping forward, intending to meet a wall he almost fell over something standing in the way. A chair, it felt like. Carefully moving around it he further made his way, coming into contact with something solid, finding out be feeling it might be a wardrobe. An object that usually was situated on walls, a step further to his goal.

Turning left he traced one hand over the piece of furniture, the other one held in front of him. It wasn't long before he felt the hard surface of stone under his fingertips, letting out a relieved breath he hadn't been away of being holding back. Moving along the wall to his left, he felt something lightly brush his arm, but didn't feel the need to investigate on that. Suddenly, his face lightened up. He had found a light switch.

Merely milliseconds before pressing it, he stopped. What if it wasn't what he thought it to be? It could be a switch to activate a trap, like to open a trap door right under him, hidden beneath the thick carpet he could feel with his feet. Going through his limited options he decided to just try his luck, pressing the switch.

Clack. Ssssr. He could hear the unmistakable sound of light bulbs springing to life. But it didn't enlighten his sight. Frowning, he pressed again, and again, and again. Was it for some lamps outside, perhaps? Sighing quietly he rested his slightly spinning head on the wall, moving his arms over himself, letting his hands roam the wall.

Suddenly, he drew his left hand back rather quick. It hurt. It was warm. Unbelieving, he moved it back to its previous position carefully. What he could feel there was… obviously a lamp! Lightened, by the way the bulb was hot under his fingers. Slowly, it dawned on him.

"I…I can't see?" He whispered to himself, horrified. "That is…" he heard someone say from behind him, wanting to turn around quickly but getting stopped by a pair of large hands on either side of his hips, feeling hot breath on his left ear, "because I made you cut your eyes out, my little Law. Fufufu."


End file.
